


i want it all (or nothing at all)

by maleclipse



Series: love in theory and practice [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, lorenzo is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: "Have I been dating you for two months without you knowing?" Lorenzo asked sweetly. Andrew snorted."Yes," he deadpanned, "because this is how I am with all of my friends."(or, the morning after their sixth date they make it official. pretending it already wasn't.)





	i want it all (or nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsolo/gifts).



> oh no. more andy and lolo!?! who would've guessed. this is for my lovely friend emma, who hoped to see a soft morning between these two. so, here we go! 
> 
> title from i want it all by coin.

This is how Andrew liked Lorenzo the best - hair on a bun over his head, messy curls making their escape, the scales on his hands and neck visible and a tired smile playing on his lips. Lorenzo hated his curls. He liked to keep his hair straight, while Andrew absolutely loved them. He loved running his hands through them.

To other people, Lorenzo wasn't a warm person. They didn't get to see this _soft_ and _beautiful_ side of him, like Andrew did. To them, Lorenzo was just the High Warlock living up to his name. 

In moments like these, Andrew liked to think he'd got lucky. So _goddamn lucky_ , to call something this fantastic _his_. Or, maybe his. They haven't actually talked about it.

(The morning sun made the scales in Lorenzo's hands shimmer. They matched with the warm green sheets and with the golden brown on the floors. It was one of Andrew's favourite things of the mornings they shared together.)

When Lorenzo's eyes opened, Andrew clasped their hands together.

"Good morning," Andrew said, voice raspy. 

"Nnh," Lorenzo made a noise back. Andrew smiled fondly. "You're thinking very hard."

Andrew hummed. "I suppose."

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours so early in the morning?" If something, Andrew couldn't understand Lorenzo's capability to speak full sentences, like that one, just after waking up.

"A lot," Andrew mumbled and squeezed Lorenzo's hand, "you, mostly."

"Me," Lorenzo repeated, closing his eyes, "good answer."

Andrew swatted his arm gently. "It's too early for your boasting. I'm trying to be romantic here."

"And you're doing a fantastic job," Lorenzo answered. "Now, more of those thoughts of yours."

Andrew huffed an amused laugh. He let his thumb swirl gently over the scales in Lorenzo's hand, before he continued talking.

"I just really -," _love you_ , he wanted to say. But it had been only two months. Six dates, five nights spent together, three mornings waking up next to each other. "You're just really beautiful like this," he said instead.

Lorenzo merely nodded. His eyes were open again, full of wonder. It was like he saw right through him, but somehow it just made Andrew feel better. There was no disgust, no resentment. Only wonder, even though they both knew what he had just almost slipped.

"And you're the most handsome man I've ever met," Lorenzo finally said back. 

Andrew smiled briefly, a little breathless. Lorenzo smirked proudly.

"Are we - is this a relationship?" Andrew mumbled the question he'd been meaning to ask for almost a week. Their eyes met and Andrew shifted closer. "Because I'd like it to be." 

"Have I been dating you for two months without you knowing?" Lorenzo asked sweetly. Andrew snorted.

"Yes," he deadpanned, "because this is how I am with all of my friends."

Lorenzo laughed and Andrew felt his heart leap. The warlock looked so absolutely glorious and Andrew could feel his warm breath on his face, so close they suddenly were. 

"Gorgeous," he muttered. Lorenzo's eyes snapped on him.

“Well, _boyfriend_ ,” Lorenzo answered with a quiet voice, “you certainly know how to flatter a man.”

 _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend._ “Boyfriend,” he whispered. “Yeah, I like that.”

“Me, too,” Lorenzo said.

It was Andrew who moved forward to give the good morning kiss - no more than a peck on Lorenzo’s smiling mouth. It was Lorenzo, whose hand gripped tight around his waist and pulled him close.

“Who thought I could ever have this?” Lorenzo murmured. 

“Not the people painting all those portraits of you, I would assume,” Andrew answered without thinking, then snorted at his own words, “sorry, just voicing my thoughts.”

Lorenzo laughed. “You’re a wonder, Andrew Underhill. Don’t ever change.”

Andrew pressed a kiss on Lorenzo's jaw.

“You deserve the world, _mi rey_ ,” he whispered. Lorenzo inhaled sharply and Andrew took it as his chance to roll them over, so he was pinning the warlock on the bed with most of his weight, legs separated on both sides of him and head hovering just above his. Lorenzo’s eyes were blown wide, but there was a playful smirk on his lips.

“Oh, _my_ ,” Lorenzo said with a breathless laugh, “ _my brave Shadowhunter_.”

Andrew let his fingers brush through Lorenzo’s escaped curls. “I love your hair like this,” he blurted out, “it makes you look so young.”

“ _Of course_ you do,” Lorenzo said, like he shouldn’t be surprised but still was. Andrew was about to keep talking, when Lorenzo rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me, already. I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

And Andrew did just that. He closed the final gap between their lips and kissed his boyfriend with all he had.

He was falling and he was falling hard. But something told him he wasn’t the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> like every time, i appreciate every kudos and comment you're willing to give. 
> 
> oh!! and you can also find me on [tumblr](https://eclipseben.tumblr.com/).


End file.
